Wrong Rabbit Hole
by Sir. Perior
Summary: Always dreamed of being in an anime? What if it's not all it's cracked up to be? Dyre Acula, an OC human, and his friend Ash Camarero find themselves trapped within an anime universe, Magi. As much as he loves to watch and read the series, he discovers that he'd prefer to stay within the fourth dimension, but he's got no clue on how to get back there! [M for later smut!]


**Cʜᴀᴘᴛᴇʀ I : Tʜᴇ Wʀᴏɴɢ Rᴀʙʙɪᴛ Hᴏʟᴇ!**

My name is Dyre K. Acula and I'm 17 years old. I'm 5'9" with straight wine red hair [styled in a manner you could say is similar to Sinbad's hair]. I'm no different than any average high school third year Mexican/Italian living in America. I wake up too early for words, drive to school, manage to stay awake through each class, drive back home, pass out on my bed after practically eating everything in sight then repeat every week day. My weekends on average are spent with possibly my best friend, Ash I. Camareo, or watching anime on my laptop, sometimes both. I never complained about my lifestyle, I believed I should be grateful for it, but I always seemed to have "suffered" from depression with an irritable amount of social anxiety. Speaking to people and being a leader were never my strong suits, same goes for Ash.

The story begins at Ash's place, an apartment on the second floor. I was there to spend the night and watch an anime I was constantly recommending to him. His parents and sister were out.. doing whatever it is that they do at 9 PM. [I guess I never really asked.] Ash and I sat on his couch in the living room, at the center of his place. His TV flickered on as I searched for the Wii remote.

"Did you find it yet?" Ash asked as he searched as well on the other end of the couch. I continued to lift cushions and pillows as I shook my head, my hair lightly ruffled from the movement.

"No; are you sure it was over here- oh wait, got it." I fished it out from the cushions between the two of us. I tossed the white remote to him, he caught it swiftly. I raised a brow at him as I realized he was wearing Supernatural flannel pants.

"What? It's a good show!" He defended himself quickly as he huffed angrily, crossing his arms with his Deadpool jock sweater, bare chested underneath. I chuckled and sat back down on the couch, on the opposite end, sitting with my legs crossed. I was wearing bright red, above the knee shorts and a bright yellow muscle shirt with a Batman symbol on it.

"Nothing. Let's just start the anime, okay?" I smiled deviously as he faced forward, flicking through Netflix.

"What's the name again?" Ash asked, as it seemed he was unable to find it. He clicked on the search button and prepared for my answer.

"Magi. And make sure you click on "The Labyrinth of Magic" one. We'll start there." He nodded in response as he began to type it in. He selected it and began to play it, I knew his internet was kind of slow so I began to spark another conversation, "Now that I think about it, I remember having a dream not too long ago about this show. You were there, too." I smiled. "We were really enjoying ourselves in the desert. Drinking, eating to our stomach's content and even capturing a dungeon," At the mention of a dungeon, Ash gave me a weird look. I shook my head, "You'll get what I mean once it starts." I bite the inside of my lip and look down, starting to remember where the dream became a nightmare. My expression must've changed, seeing as how Ash spoke up.

"..Then what happened?" His eyes attempted to read my own. Images of blood, fire and.. Ash's limp body on the ground struck before me. I shook my head to shake out the thoughts.

"Then we left the desert." I bit my tongue for lying, but, no harm done there for such a miniscule matter. Ash's expression looked as if he was going to press on with another question, in disbelief of my answer, but the sound of the TV cut his thoughts. We both directed our gaze to the screen as the anime played. We stayed silent most of the time, sometimes making crass comments about little things.

 **3 ʜᴏᴜʀs ʟᴀᴛᴇʀ**

Ash and I were both knocked out, my head resting on his shoulder and his head resting on mine. He snored softly as I drooled a bit on him. There was a bright light that began to leak between my eyelids, causing me to grumble. I began to wake, sitting up right, letting Ash to fall, still asleep. I rubbed my eyes roughly, yawning a bit loudly and exaggerated. "Mrs. Camarero, is that you?" I assumed the light was Ash's mom trying to wake us up by turning on the lights. I groan as I stretch my arms wide then open my eyes.

"..." My face held no clear indication of any emotion as I was going through such a large state of shock that I didn't move. I completely poker faced as I realized that we were not in Ash's apartment anymore. And this tropical area was certainly not Kansas either, Toto. "A-Ash.." I finally sputtered as I kept my gaze set on the foreign sight before me.

He only grumbled in response, "Mmn.." I snapped out of my daze and saw that we were also no longer resting on the couch, but hot sands instead. I turned to Ash, who laid on the ground, peacefully half asleep, and grabbed him by the shoulders then shook him with all my might.

"ASH! Wake up!" I half shrieked to make him conscious. He groaned in an irritable manner, getting up in a sluggish matter, rubbing one of his eyes as they adjusted to the light.

"Agh, what?" He gave me a glare as I merely pointed towards the scenery around us. His frightful glare then moved to the sight, his expression lighting up then falling into a state of uneasiness. "W-what…? Where the hell are we?" He exclaimed with almost as much shriek as I used. I shook my head vigorously.

"No clue!" I yammered out as we both were in a panick. Then we both hopped up onto our feet as we realized how hot the sand was, yelling about where we were and how we got there. That is until someone tapped on my back to get my attention. "Huh?"

Ash and I turned on our heels to see who it was. We had to look down at a tuft of blue hair, I gasped loudly and my eyes widened. The small blue-haired boy spoke up. "Excuse me, are you guys okay? It looked like you two were having some trouble." He smiled brightly as his big blue eyes shone just as brightly. The pink haired girl next to him almost emotionless. Ash was fairly shocked, but not nearly as much as I was. I stammered out,

"A-Aladdin?"

 **Aᴜᴛʜᴏʀ's Nᴏᴛᴇ**

If you have any questions, opinions, rants, ideas, etc., feel free to send me a message!

I'd love to hear your thoughts! Thanks for reading and let me know if I should continue!


End file.
